Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2016
07:43 1067 = E 07:45 1068 = H or VH 07:46 1069 = SH 07:48 1070 = SH or H 07:48 Overall? 07:53 What for 1059-1060? It is lost due to black out. 07:53 Overall is M 07:53 1069 = SH 07:53 1070 = SH or H 07:53 I have recorded. 07:57 Difficulty based on everyone's record. 08:00 Finished. Adding in level pages. 08:00 *episode page 08:01 Ok Rose and Bp, rate my levels> 08:02 I have made some small changes. 08:02 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2447_(SCCS) 08:02 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2448_(SCCS) 08:02 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2449_(SCCS) 08:02 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2450_(SCCS) 08:03 2447 is still IH 08:05 For 2448, what's the bomb spawn rate? 08:05 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crunchy_Kiosk 08:06 Of course, still IH for 2447. 08:07 Others, may be same difficulty as I rated. 08:07 It could be H or VH 08:08 2449 = VH 08:08 @Rose for 2448, at least 3 bombs there. 08:09 2450 = SE 08:09 Still H or VH 08:10 How do you think about most fun level in episode page? For me, it's gone too far; difficulty alone is too opinion-based, but I like difficulty system. 08:25 dead 08:28 Bp, want to heard that Clover Cliffs difficulty? 08:28 Mean 08:29 7+8 08:30 +... 08:30 Answer is on there. 08:30 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Clover_Cliffs_(SCCS) 08:30 o/ 08:31 6.2666666666666666666666666666667 08:31 Too harsh episode. 08:31 ? It is 6.8 08:31 For me, episode over than 6 is unacceptable. 08:31 Let 2445 is Hard. 08:32 Oh. 6.714. 08:32 Exclude 2445.0 08:32 *2445 08:32 If it were be my LDC, it would be unacceptable 08:32 ? Then it is 6.78 08:33 6.714? 08:33 (3x1+6x2+7x5+8x5)/14 08:33 (3x1+5x1+6x2+7x5+8x5)/14 08:34 Making level 1221 for pipeline leaked contant. 08:35 6.7857... Oh, it's reasonable. 08:35 I'm really sastified to it. 08:35 o/ 08:35 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Clover_Cliffs_(SCCS) 08:36 Flockky, can you count the mean to that? Is 6.714 or 6.785? 08:36 11 levels so far? 08:37 Hi Flockky. 08:37 The remaining has released. 08:37 nvm, you lacked update on the episode page 08:41 I am computing for how many levels have that difficulty 08:41 And i counted only 14...Recounting again 08:42 Oops I forgot to include the SE xd 08:43 6.714, Edwin. 08:44 Oh. Wht thing I counted wrong? 08:45 Did you count varible? 08:46 I did not count variable 08:47 Can you show the method you count it? 08:51 wait 08:52 3+5+6+6+6+7+7+7+7+8+8+8+8+8/14=94 08:52 oops 08:52 exclude the /14 08:52 this will apply the next step 08:52 94/14=6.714285714285714.... 08:53 or 6.7 08:53 wait. There are just 2 hard levels. 08:53 wow, your episode is IH 08:53 orly 08:53 and 5 very hard levels. 08:53 Oh, I finally know why there is 6.71 la. 08:54 that means it is 6.785... 08:54 95/14=6.785 08:54 Then is 6.8. 08:55 Even higher that hell studio 08:56 test 08:56 I'm really sastified to it. But don't let me play to it XD 08:58 lol 08:58 I really hate those levels when I play to them. 08:59 Because some of my ideas is taken from featured hell levels. 09:00 oh 09:01 For example: 09:01 2438: From 1726 09:01 2439: From 1191 09:02 oh. the chocolate order... 09:02 Looks a bit similar at the bottom board... 09:02 2445: From 1789 09:03 2447: From 1374 (I'm still stuck here) -_- 09:03 That's all. 09:05 2445 = now I know what makes that level variable 09:05 Mystery Egg. 09:05 yep 09:07 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1221_(CCR) Example of pipeline levels. 09:07 Did 1374 can upgarde to IH? I stuck there for more than a day even I cheat the lives. 09:08 @Then Bp, is it too hard? 09:08 @Edwin, make a consensus of yours in the comments for that level 09:08 I think five colors is fair for this. 09:09 And 50 moves is enough. 09:09 Oh if 1374, I say VH-IH. 09:09 1374 is harder. 09:10 And seems there are enough votes for upgarding the level. 09:10 *Upgarding the level difficulty. 09:10 But I neutral. 09:10 But don't try counting the anon user putting lot supports XD 09:11 Both levels have very tough blockers. 09:11 I know. 09:11 Oh I found it IH too 09:12 What makes this IH for me is the ingredient swapping 09:12 Oh, what do you think who is harder? 2447 or 1374? 09:12 2447 09:12 But there are more row there. 09:13 yes, even more row, but the main objective... 09:13 Is same with 1374. 09:13 however, there is also another way to finish this level 09:13 (2447) 09:13 nevermind 09:13 @Flockky For 1374, we also need to wait for conveyor belt sending ingredients to the exit. 09:13 yes 09:13 They should have only one instead of two. 09:14 Cost 10 moves. 09:14 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1221_(CCR) How do you think about this level? 09:15 Hard-Very Hard. 09:16 I think I should reduce special candies order. 09:16 Ah Flockky, how's the progess of Clover Cliffs Map? 09:17 Changed. 09:17 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1221_(CCR) 09:18 not yet touched so far....But this is incredibly truly honestly officially no lying will begin the clover cliffs map XD 09:19 I incredibly truly honestly officially no lying think that if I ask the same question you also will be answered this answer XD 09:19 XD 09:19 Anyways I just want to know 09:20 if I will position the sunset at the center? 09:20 Center? Isn't the sea is in the left. 09:21 Yes 09:21 I just want to make sure...That means the sunset sea is still placed on the left. So I just have to work on with that cliff. 09:22 And what I noticed in your map, it seems like large... 09:22 larger than 755x2500+ pixel... 09:22 Ah, I need to say that the map is edit from this photo. 09:23 https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5gka8RaKdnNNnFYeERZQV8tS0U/view?usp=sharing 09:23 -_- What do you want to say at first... 09:26 thanks for that photo 09:26 "if I will position the sunset at the center?" 09:26 You should go there for a mountain walking if you go to Hong Kong :-) 09:26 nevermind that one...I thought you just place it there because it has to be similar with the one in real image 09:27 okay :-) 09:33 BAD NEWS!!! I will make a easy episode in the next episode, Sundae Shores. 09:34 Maybe a bad news. 09:34 Really bad news! 09:35 Because I don't have any idea of easy ideas. 09:35 levels* 09:35 I also had to make many insanely hard episodes around 400s, but many levels are nerfed. 09:35 *used to 09:36 And most levels in my fanon are ingredients, really strange? 09:36 Not strange. 09:36 I also have too many moves and timed. 09:37 Conclusion for 73 episodes, there are 405 ingredients levels, 305 jelly levels, 235 order levels, 60 moves levels, 57 hybrid levels, and 23 blocker levels 09:37 . 09:38 Oh. Didn't always jelly levels is more than ingredients? 09:38 Any ideas of easy levels? 09:38 Add more moves, decrease candy colors. 09:38 And remove blockers. 09:39 However, some levels when we remove blockers it can be harder. 09:39 Are you saying blockers orders? 09:40 Possible in order and ingredients levels. 09:45 dead. 10:12 OFF CC: Guys, 2 views left on my 5.968 Speed Stacks. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6hXdYbHyUM 10:23 10:23 I think he should be banned from chat. 10:25 Why do you think he should be banned from chat? 10:25 Hi DCG. He leave the link for advertising. 10:26 Gone. 10:44 Hi 10:47 o/ 10:51 Hi NRN. 10:52 Hi 10:53 1810 finally nerfed 10:53 But 5 candy version was still easier 10:55 Okay. 10:55 Test 01:07 o/ 04:56 hey 05:24 Are u alive 05:24 Mega 05:24 Mega 05:24 Mega ? 05:34 Hi 05:34 Aidcg 2016 06 30